Haruna's College Debut
by zRewinDzz
Summary: It's been nearly a year since the couple was separated by Yoh's decision to go to college in Tokyo. After applying for the same college to join her boyfriend of 2 years in the nation's capital, Haruna receives a letter from the school in the mail. Will she be joining Yoh for the next few years, or will they be forced to spend another year apart?
1. Chapter 1 - The Verdict

_**[This fanfic is set during the extra 3 chapters of the series which were released in bundle. During those chapters Haruna applies for the college which Yoh attends in Tokyo.]**_

"I-I-I GOT IN!" Haruna screamed, having just received her college acceptance letter. Haruna's entire family let out a cry of joy simultaneously. Haruna was overwhelmed with happiness and excitement. 'This means I'll be able to move to Tokyo with Yoh,' she thought, 'I have to tell him right away!'

 ***BUZZ BUZZ***

The phone rang, creating a loud rumble on the desk. Yoh let out a moan and gradually opened his eyes and rubbed them. As he gained his bearings he opened the phone to see that Haruna was calling.

"Hey." he answered.

"Hi! Yoh! I-just-got-a-letter-from-the-college-and-got-accepted-and-" Haruna began to speak at an un-understandable pace, but was interrupted by Yoh.

"Stop~," he screamed, unable to understand anything Haruna was saying, "Calm down, and speak at a normal pace. I'm not going to disappear in 10 seconds."

"Oh, yeah... right..." Haruna stopped for a second, took a glance at the letter in her hand, and continued, "I just got a letter from your college today."

"Oh, really? What'd it say?" said Yoh, anxious as to what the letter could be about. 'What if she got denied? I don't think I could handle another year apart.' Yoh slapped himself on the forehead, realizing what he was thinking.

"Well... I guess you're going to need to make room in your apartment, Yoh. I'll be joining you next year!"

"Really?!" Yoh couldn't believe it. He remembered the disaster of a morning that Haruna had the day of the interviews. He remembered how depressed she was upon arriving back at the apartment, clearly thinking her interview was an epic failure. It was a miracle that she'd actually gotten in, if her reactions were anything to go by. "You seemed so certain that you had flunked the interview just a few months back!"

"I guess they just took pity on me or something. I did look like a mess when I arrived..."

"Congratulations." Yoh suddenly said. "I'll see you in a few weeks when I come home."

"Y-Yeah... Thanks... Bye..."

 ***Beep***

Yoh put the phone back on the desk and sighed. He got up and went into the bathroom. Upon looking the the mirror he realized his face was bright red. "What on earth am I saying?" he asked himself. He shook his head and thought 'Congratulations, Haruna. See you soon.'

 _ **[Sorry for this being so short; however, for organizational purposes I decided to put the acceptance separate to the parts set in Tokyo. I promise that the parts will be longer from now on, as they'll (more than likely) be set in the same place.**_

 _ **By the way, thanks for reading. Please leave me any feedback possible. If there's anything you'd like to see then let me know!]**_


	2. Chapter 2 - The Arrival

**[I never imagined that I'd have so much fun writing these, but they're really great to write! Hopefully the chapters from now on will be more filled and less fill** ** _er._** **The direction I'm taking this series of doujins is a one which I think you guys will enjoy, and I'm definitely enjoying writing.]**

The station was crowded, even for the evening rush hour, and Haruna was caught in the center of this chaos. 'Is it always this crowded?' she thought to herself as she shuffled to the exits with the crowd. As she got nearer to the funnel of a door she spotted something. The sleeve of a jacket which she could recognize instantly. That was the jacket she'd given to Yoh on valentines day the previous year. He'd came to the station to meet her despite her telling him not to. "That idiot," she chuckled to herself.

He approached the jacket and tugged on it. "Hi Y-.. oh, hi there..." she paused for a moment. 'This can't be happening,' she repeated in her mind at an incredible pace, 'I was so sure!'

"Can I help you, miss?" the man in the jacket asked, clearly confused by the recent High School graduate calling for his attention. He looked around Yoh's age, and the jacket was awfully similar, however it was clear to Haruna it wasn't him, even if the jacket's hood was covering his face.

"Ha~Ru~Na~!" A familiar voice exclaimed from the other direction.

"Oh I'm sorry!" exclaimed Haruna in an extremely rushed tone. "I-I mistook you for my boyfriend with that jacket!"

"Haruna? What's going on?" asked the tall, black haired college student. There was no doubt in Haruna's mind that this was indeed Yoh this time.

"Yoh!" she screamed. "I mistook this boy here for you. That jacket looks loads like yours!"

"That's because it is mine." Yoh said with a huge grin on his face. He burst out laughing and had to hold onto Haruna's shoulder to prevent himself from falling over. Haruna stared at Yoh with a puzzled look while the man also started to giggle.

"It's me, Haruna." he put his hood down and she immediately realized she was being toyed with.

"Asaoka?! When did you come to Tokyo?!" she questioned, more intrigued than annoyed.

Asaoka began to explain that he'd flew out the week before to see Yoh. Yoh also said that Asaoka asked him to not say anything to her about it. It was clear who's idea this all was. Asaoka said he was actually at the station to begin his journey home and claimed that pranking her was only an idea which came up when the boys noticed the times matched up.

After saying their goodbyes the couple began to walk home. Haruna was barely listening to Yoh; however, she was too busy daydreaming. 'Living with Yoh for two years! I can't wait! I really feel like I'm becoming an adult now!' was the template of every thought that popped into her head. She was in bliss, and the earlier prank meant nothing to her.

"I'm home!" she shouted, clearly exaggerating due to excitement.

"Yes, you are." Yoh chuckled a little.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Here, take this." with a swift flick of the wrist he launched something into the air which reflected the light in a way which looked like a star gliding across the sky. Haruna caught it and looked at the cold, rigid object in her hand. A key.

"Your appartment key. In case I go out while you're not home... or something-" Yoh was interupted by two gorilla sized arms locking around him.

"Yoh! This is going to be the best two years ever! I promise!" Haruna interupted. Yoh then responded to the attack by breaking the hug and locking his lips onto Haruna's. Haruna trembled for a second before returning the kiss.

After the kiss was finally broken Yoh simply said one thing: "Welcome home, Haruna."

"I'm home, Yoh. I'm home"

 **[Thanks for reading, and once again if you have any suggestions or feedback just let me know in the feedback box below. I hope you've enjoyed reading the 2 chapters released so far as much as I enjoyed writing them. Apologies about the interval between chapters. I have exams currently so that is taking up a lot of my time, but once they are over I'll have loads of free time to write and do as I please!]**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Morning of Confusion

**[Hi! It's been a while, and I'm sorry. I've written some stuff at the end of the chapter so please give that a read too!]**

"...runa... Haruna... Haruna! Wake up! You're going to be late!" Haruna opened her eyes to find yoh was lay on the bed next to her, he continued "Well if that won't wake you then..."

Yoh suddenly lept forward and caught Haruna with a kiss. Her first instinct was to shoot her eyes open, however instead she embraced the kiss, waited for Yoh to pull back, and then open her eyes.

"Wh-what... Yoh?" Haruna, still half asleep and also quite flustered from her boyfriend's surprise attack.

"What was that about?"

"Ah... Erm... you werent waking up... so I figured I'd do that to wake you..." Yoh quickly got up and walked away, clearly embarrassed. "Just hurry up and get ready! You're going to late your first day of College! I'll show you where it is just get ready."

Haruna peered over at the clock to find it was already an hour after her alarm. 'How long has he been trying to wake me?!' she thought to herself. She lept out of bed and sprinted into the bathroom. In such a hurry that despite saying good morning to him, she didn't notice Yoh was already in the bathroom. Clearly panicked, Haruna stripped down and within about 10 seconds of getting out of bed she was in the shower.

"Ha-Ha-... Haruna..." Yoh stumbled over his words, "You realise I'm in here right?"

"Yes." Haruna said, in her usual, cheery tone. She paused for about 10 seconds. "WAIT WHAT?! SINCE WHEN WERE YOU IN HERE?!" Haruna screamed.

"If you want me to I'll leave, I'll come in the bathroom when you're done."

"Wait... I don't mind that you're in here... Anyone else I would, but not Yoh... It's just embarrassing." Haruna was peering around the shower curtain, her face bright red. What she said next caused Yoh's face to turn a much brighter shade. "And... erm... I mean one day... you'd be seeing it anyways..."

Yoh turned to face Haruna. So embarrassed he couldn't even think... He turned his head back to the mirror, and continued getting ready without saying a word, his actions practically robotic though.

"Y-Yoh? Do you really hate it that much?" Haruna asked, in a slightly saddened tone.

"No! I don't! It's just embarrassing like you said!" Yoh snapped, although in his usual, tsundere style.

Haruna giggled a little, "Well one day... hehe," ending with a giggle almost to mock Yoh.

"JUST HURRY UP AND GET SHOWERED! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

'Oh right... It's my first day of college today.' Haruna realized and was back to functioning at lightning speed.

 **[Hi everyone! It's me again, finally releasing another chapter. I'm sorry if this chapter is sub par, it's been a while since I last tried to write something, so any advice you have based off this chapter would be greatly appreciated!**

 **I also want to apologize for the huge gap in chapter releases. I was debating whether it was worth continuing this a while ago, however coming back to look at these chapters and seeing people had read them made me instantly start writing this chapter.**

 **Thanks to everyone who read this (and even the few that favorited it!), it made me so happy to see that people enjoyed what I'd wrote!) I'm going to be trying to work on this a bit more now, however I'm also wanting to write a fanfiction about "Orange" so we'll see where that goes.**

 **Once again thanks for reading everyone!]**


End file.
